A Diffrent World
by benmoody0220
Summary: COMPLETE! AU. Angel is human, and works at Wolfram and Hart. Faith is dating Lindsey. Angel and Darla had Connor, Darla died during childbirth. Two months later Angel meets Faith who happens to be dating Lindsay, a lawyer from an opposing law firm.
1. Prologue: Who are you and for that matte

**A Different World**

I'm so sooorrry! I posted the wrong story under this heading Please forgive me!

Summary: No demons, no vampires. Angel is human, and works at Wolfram and Hart. Faith is dating Lindsey. Angel and Darla had Connor, Darla died during childbirth. Two months later Angel meets Faith who happens to be dating Lindsay, a lawyer from an opposing law firm.

Rating: **PG-13**

Pairing(s): Angel/Faith, Spike/Buffy (later on), Faith/Lindsey

Prologue-Who are you and for that matter who am I?

(The song in this chapter is Give Unto Me by Evanescence. And if you don't know who Evanescence is you won't know who Amy Lee is either.)

Angel walked down the corridors of Wolfram and Hart, towards the daycare center like he did everyday for the past three months. After Connor was born he tried to continue to have a social life but he couldn't. Though at first, he despised Connor for ruining his social life, he grew to love him and form guilt for feeling hate towards him. He would never tell anyone that though, never tell anyone he hated his son at first. His friends were taking him out to try to get him to find a girlfriend, or at least someone to be with every night. He had called a babysitter. And had been pushed into going after being hounded by his friends for about three weeks. They had his best interests at heart he knew that for sure.

After getting Connor he went back to his apartment were he met the baby sitter. He hated to leave but his friends would theoretically kill him if he bailed. He went to a local bar, he couldn't remember the name. But he knew it was Latin for 'Mercy.' When he entered he saw his friends at the bar, he already decided not to drink cause when he started drinking he couldn't stop.

A girl was singing a song on stage. He couldn't remember the name of the song but he heard it before. He walked over to the bar and took a seat near Spike.

"What's up?" Spike asked.

"Nothin'" Angel said as he ordered a Sprite.

A new song began to play, it was Give Unto Me. Angel could remember it, he downloaded it from the internet a few months back. And as the music began to play he turned his head to look at the girl who was singing it. She was beautiful, shoulder length brown hair, slim, and dressed in black. If he had any nerve left in his body (it all vanished when he began to love his son) he would have went over there and started talking to the girl as soon as the song finished.

"I've been watching you from a distance," the girl sang. Surprisingly her voice sounded exactly like Amy Lee's. "Somehow the distance sees through your disguise," her voice was haunting. "All I want from you is your hurting. I want to heal you, I want to save you from the dark."

"Wow she has a really good voice," Angel said in his head.

"Give unto me your troubles, I'll endure your suffering. Place onto me your burden, I'll drink your deadly poison." Angel continued to stare in disbelief at the siren he was hearing. "Why should I care if they hurt you? Somehow it matters more to me than if I were hurting myself. Save You! Save you. I'll save you!"

"Fear not the flame of my loves candle, let it be the light in your world of darkness, give unto me all that frightens you, I'll have your nightmares for you, if you sleep soundly," Angel mouthed the words.

"Give unto me all your troubles, I'll endure you're suffering. Place onto me your burden, I'll drink your deadly poison, Fear not the flame of my loves candle, let it be the light in your world of darkness," she sang then stepped of the stage. She went and sat down near a blonde girl and a red head.

"Hey, Faith that guy over there is checking you out!" Buffy said with a huge hint of humor in her voice.

"Shut up!" Faith said as she took her seat. She had just finished singing Give Unto Me by Evanescence. She loved the lyrics, and the song sounded great too. Her voice was almost like Amy Lee's.

"Maybe you should go over there and talk to him," Willow said.

"Red, shut up!" Faith said as she eyed him. She knew it was true though, he had been watching her. And she rather liked it. Lindsay had never paid her that much attention, not even when she was naked in front of him.

Faith decided to walk over to him.

Spike saw the girl coming over.

"Yo, Wes," Spike said motioning to the approaching girl "matbe we should sing some Karaoke," Spike said trying to make-up an excuse for them to get the hell out of there as fast as possible.

"Um, sure," Wesley said hesitantly.

They walked away.

Faith took a seat right next to Angel.

"Hi," she said.

"Oh, um. Hi," he said not paying much attention to her, his mind was else where, like how the babysitter was taking care of Connor.

"So, you like watching but you don't like talking?" Faith said.

"Oh, um sorry, my minds some where else, I'm Angel," he said hiding his nervousness.

"I'm Faith," she said drawing him into conversation.

"You have a very pretty" Angel hesitated "voice" he finally said.

"That the only thing you find pretty about me?" Faith said with sexiness in her voice.

Angel smiled at the comment; he even chuckled a little bit. "Okay, okay good joke," he said.

"It's how I get through life," she said.

"Okay now that's just sad," Angel said jokingly.

"Ah, he has some humor in him," Faith said admiring that trait. "So tell me about yourself."

"Um, I grew up in Galway, Ireland. Moved here when I was 21, got a job at a Law Firm," Angel said.

"Great Lindsay repeat, always pick the winners" Faith said sarcastically inside her mind.

"Um, I'm 26 and that's about it," Angel said.

"Hmm, impressive" Faith said leaning in.

"Take a look at who just hit it off with the singing lady," Spike said.

"Huh, ain't she gonna be disappointed, when she finds out he has a son," Wesley said.

"Maybe, maybe not," Spike said.

Faith looked at her watch, it was already 11:00 o'clock. She looked over at her friends.

"Um, I got to go," Faith said, "here's my cellphone number," she said grabbing a napkin and writing her number down for him.

"Um, yeah sure," he said doing the same instead giving her both his home number and cell phone number.

"Right bye," she said getting up and walking away.

"Faith," he said inside his head, "Fear not the flame of my loves candle, let it be the light in your world of darkness," he repeated the line again and again inside of his head.

I'll update a new chapter every two or three days, if my computer permits. Reviews will be much appreciated.

I'm sooooooooo sorry, thanks be to Imzadi, I know I screwed up. But I fixed it. Could you people ever forgive me? I am so sorry I keep f up on this. (Stared it out because it's PG-13) And if you were looking for what was here before, It's **Faith's Bitch. **Under Romance and the Angelus/Faith pairing.


	2. Chapter 1: First Move

**Chapter 1-First Move**

Angel went to work the next day like he did every other day, he began to silently wish for a change in his day, his life was getting repetitive. Angel sat in his office, Connor was in the nursery room, with the other children. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Spike came in.

"Yo, Angel!" he said cheerfully, much too cheerfully.

"What, is it?" Angel asked looking up from the papers on his desk.

"Oh, nothin', just wanted to find out what happened with that girl last night," Spike said innocently "give me all the details!"

"You, know, I'm beginning to think your gay!" Angel said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Spike said returning the sarcasm.

"Anyway, nothing happened she gave me her number that's it," Angel said returning to his papers.

"You gonna call her?" Spike asked.

"Dunno, she was pretty, probably conceded, probably hates kids," Angel said discouraging himself from calling her.

"Maybe, maybe not," Spike said.

The rest of the day dragged on. At about 6:00 Angel left the office and went home. After he got there he feed Connor and put him to bed. Angel walked into his bedroom and fell onto the bed, next to the nightstand he saw a piece of paper, he looked at it, it was Faith's number. Then he got a crazy idea. He picked up the phone and dialed the number, the phone rang for a couple of minutes.

&&&&&&&&

Faith sat in her apartment, she had the TV on and was channel surfing, and Lindsey was in the bathroom taking a shower. He had gotten home a few minutes earlier. Faith heard a ringing sound. She got up and walked over to the counter where her purse was. She took her cell phone, and answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Um…hello, Faith?" Angel asked nervously.

"Yeah, who's this?" Faith asked his voice sounded familiar though.

"Um…it's Angel, we met at the bar last night," he said shakily.

"Oh, yeah," Faith said stepping out into the hallway.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" Angel said feeling a little calmer.

"Oh, okay, what time, and what day?" Faith asked.

"Uh, how about Thursday? At nine," Angel said his nervousness washing away.

"Where?" Faith asked.

"Anywhere you want," Angel said, fear replacing the nervousness.

"Um, how about Caritas? You know the place we met before, and we'll take it from there?" Faith suggested.

"Sure, I'll see ya there Thursday," Angel said.

"Okay, bye," Faith said hanging up the phone. She walked back into the apartment, Lindsey stepped out of the bathroom.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"It was Buffy," Faith lied. Lindsey believed it, she was good at lying, that how she kept to herself all the running around she did behind his back. She desperately wanted to get away from him, it's not that she didn't love him, she did, but only on a friendly level. It wasn't that she was being beat by him, he'd never do that. He was just…she had no real reason for wanting to leave him, but she just wanted to escape. He didn't fulfil her needs, in anyway.

"Oh, okay," Lindsey said walking into the bedroom and getting dressed. He walked back out, wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans, he walked over to her and kissed her. (She was afraid of hurting him. Afraid of what would happen to her if she hurt him. That's why she's stays. They had started dating each other in high school. When they were sophomores. Now after eleven years, they had gotten no where in their relationship, besides moving in with each other and moving to L.A. together.)

She wanted more, much more, she wanted things she never thought she would want, she used to be a stone cold bitch, she conformed to a knew sense of self. She wanted to get married and have children, she was never brought up to want those things. She was brought up to hurt men. But she couldn't too many tears has she cried, each night, because she wanted more, knowing her and Lindsey would stay like this forever, never taking the next step.

Nothing was sacred anymore. She wanted more and that was it. That's why she saw the other guys, to see if they wanted the same thing. But, that's also why she stayed with Lindsey, because if they wanted something different, she would have her crutch, someone to support her. Yes, she had a job as a waitress, but it didn't pay much. And without a college education she wouldn't get very far. Never would be more than she already is. But, she knew one little slip up in her plans, her world would shatter like glass, and she would lose everything. She wanted much more than she already had, and if that was selfish, then she was selfish, she didn't care, she knew what she wanted.

She even asked Lindsey once if he wanted to get married and start a family one-day. His response was laughter. It took her days to convince him she was joking. But that's what broke her. That's what caused her to see other men. He was her cause. Her reason for cheating on him.

&&&&&&&&

Angel put the phone on the hook, and stared at the ceiling. He smiled he chuckled, and he felt alive once again. He had tried to have a social life once before, after Connor was born, but none of the women he saw wanted a child yet. So it never worked out, so he stopped dating. Completely gave up on women. But his friends got him back into the game. But what would her reaction be, when he told her he had a son. Would she run like the others? Or would she stay and love him and Connor? That's what the big question as (for the time being.) for know he was gonna get some sleep, it was a long day, and he was getting tired.

Okay, do you like it so far? Please tell me, by **_REVIEWING!!!_**


	3. Chapter 2: Faith And Angel in Perfect

**Chapter 2-Faith And Angel in Perfect Harmony…Almost**

The rest of the week went by surprisingly fast. It was Thursday night, and Angel had left Connor with the babysitter, and was waiting for Faith in Caritas. She showed up at nine just like she said she would.

"Hi," Faith said calmly. He smiled at her. "So, what did you have planned for a date?" she asked.

"Dinner and a Movie?" Angel suggested.

&&&&&&&&

Over dinner they talked about themselves, what they wanted, and what their lives were like. Angel had never once mentioned Connor. The whole date went by great. And things continued that way for two months. He was happy with her, but she still had doubts. But they were fading and turning into love. Lindsey remained unaware of their dating, after all Faith was an expert liar. But now three months later, Angel had to tell Faith about Connor. But the question was how?

&&&&&&&&

Lindsey walked into his apartment, Faith was sitting on the couch watching TV. She had gotten home an hour earlier. Lindsey walked up to her and kissed her.

"Hey, hunny," he said.

"Hey," she said, not paying him much attention "I'm going out tonight."

"Where?" he asked.

"Just out, with B. and Red," she said.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Five by five," she said.

&&&&&&&&

Faith went to Angel's apartment he was there, waiting for her.

"Yeah, you said you wanted to talk to me?" Faith said hiding the fear she was feeling.

"Yeah, I want you to meet someone," Angel said getting up and entering a room, when he came out he was holding Connor. Faith looked on in curiosity. "Faith," he said causing her to look at him "this is Connor, my son."

Faith took Connor in her arms gently. She rocked him back and forth slowly. She smiled at him. Connor cooed.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me you had a son," Faith said keeping her eyes on Connor.

"I wanted to break you in before you met him," Angel said sarcastically. "So what do you want to do for your birthday," he said changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah, that was subtle," Faith said keeping her attention on the baby in her arms.

"I think he likes you," Angel said kissing Faith on the cheek. Faith pulled Angel close.

_Yeah, yeah I know short chapter, thank you to all you people who take the time to review, but please don't stop reviewing now_


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Surprises

**Chapter 3-Unexpected Surprises**

Angel walked down the hall towards Faith's apartment. It was Saturday, Valentine's day; he had left Connor with Fred and Spike. So they could practice taking care of the child. He knocked on the door. Lindsey opened it.

"Um, hello?" Lindsey asked.

"Uh, does Faith live here?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I'm her boyfriend," Lindsey said.

Angel's heart dropped, she used him. He was hurt beyond belief. "Two timing whore," Angel thought, as he walked away. Lindsey just stared at him before walking back into his apartment.

"Who was that?" Faith asked walking up to Lindsey. Lindsey just shrugged.

&&&&&&&&

Angel walked around for awhile before he went back to his apartment. Angel walked into his apartment, heartbroken. He let himself fall onto the couch, as depression set in. He heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Angel said his voiced partially muffled by the pillow he was currently resting his head on.

"It's Faith," Faith said. Angel was about to tell her to leave but decided to confront her. He walked over to the door, and opened it and looked her in the eye.

"Come in," Angel said calmly, hiding his rage. Faith did so. She turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What's wrong? Huh, whore!" Angel said keeping his voice down.

"WHAT!!!" she shouted it came out more as a statement though a question.

"You bitch!" he said still calmly.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Faith shouted.

"YOU!!! I can't believe you…that you would do something like this!" Angel shouted.

"I don't even know what I did?" Faith shouted.

"Who was that man in your apartment?" Angel asked although he knew full well. Then everything got eerily quite as Faith looked down at her feet in shame. "Well?" he shouted.

"Well, why does it matter?" Faith shouted.

"It matters because **I love you**!" Angel shouted before he could stop himself. Faith starred at him in shock.

"You love me?" she asked quietly. She looked into his eyes, and saw only truth. Faith walked up to Angel and pulled him into a kiss, but Angel pulled away.

"Make a choice, him or me," Angel said quietly. Faith took a deep breath and was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. Angel looked at the clock on the wall, it was 10:00. He walked over to the door and opened it and as he suspected it was Spike.

"Here's your kid," Spike said as Angel cradled Connor in his arms "Too much trouble, from now on I'm staying obstinate!" Spike said sarcastically, he saw the rage in Angel's eyes and decided to leave.

Angel shut the door and walked into the nursery, and put Connor in the crib. He walked back out into the hallway that connected the bedroom, the bathroom, and the nursery. He looked at Faith, who was staring at the floor.

"Him or me, Faithy, him or me" he said using the pet name he gave her.

Faith looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, she tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming, "Angel I-I," she couldn't finish the sentence, not that she care to either. "I'm so sorry if I hurt you," she said.

"Gee, no Faith I'm not hurt this is just a test!" Angel shouted with full-blown sarcasm.

Faith looked at the floor again. "Angel I'm sorry," Faith said.

Angel looked at her in disbelief. "You think that makes up for it?" he shouted.

"You didn't let me finish," she said her voice cracking as more tears ran down her face, "I'm sorry and I…I want you not him." Angel walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss.

So what do you think so far? Please review.


	5. Chapter 4: A How To

**Chapter 4: A How To**

Faith walked into her apartment Angel wasn't far behind. Angel cradled a sleeping Connor in his arms.

"Lindsey? You home?" Faith asked as she stepped into the apartment. Faith looked back at Angel when she got no response.

He walked up to her and kissed her softly. They walked into her apartment. Angel looked around and saw how much better her apartment was from his and suddenly felt inadequate. Faith turned around to face him.

"Wait here," she said as she walked into the bedroom. Angel waited about five minutes, Faith came out carrying a duffel bag. She walked up to Angel and kissed him.

"So, you ready to go?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, so much for Valentine's Day," Faith said sarcastically.

"I'll make up for it on your birthday," Angel said kissing her back. Angel looked at Faith in a way he never did before. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," he said softly.

"It's okay, you were right though," Faith said looking down at the floor, "I am a wh-"

she started to say but was cut off when Angel kissed her.

"You're not," Angel said kissing her again "now lets go."

At that moment Lindsey walked into the apartment, and saw them getting a little to close.

"What the hell is going on?" he said angrily. He didn't wait for a response, "and who the _fuck_ are you?"

"Uh, Lindsey, we…um…are over," Faith said nervously. Lindsey didn't take it well.

"Tell me what the hell is going on here!?" Lindsey shouted. Faith winced at the shouting, bad memories. All through her childhood her mother and father always yelled at her. Until her father died, after that it was just her mother yelling at her when she was drunk.

"Like I said we're over," Faith said calmly.

"You!" Lindsey said pointing at Angel, "I've seen you before, you-you were here earlier!" he shouted.

Faith looked at Angel, she didn't care how he found out, she was just glad that he knew, it hurt her lying to him. It hurt because he trusted her, he trusted her with Connor too. It hurt worse because she was lying to the man she loved, Angel. It hurt so bad, but that just went away when he found out. She looked back at Lindsey.

"Lindsey, I'm sorry, but it's over," Faith said, her voice barely above a whisper. Faith walked out of the apartment, Angel soon followed. Faith took one last look at Lindsey, she quickly decided she had made the right choice.

&&&&&&&&

Angel put Connor in the baby seat. Faith watched him, her eyes filling with tears. Angel looked at her. He kissed her softly, it was passionate, and possessive. He got into the driver's seat and started the car up. On their way down they had rode in complete silence, now it was time for a change.

"What's wrong?' Angel asked.

"Nothing," Faith said, truth was nothing was wrong, she didn't know why she was crying, she just was. Tears of joy, she guessed. Faith turned the CD player on, and immediately 'Mandy' was being played softly. Faith let out a chuckle.

"Barry Manilow?" Faith barely able to make out the words she was saying through her laughter.

"Shut up!" Angel said sarcastically. Faith just laughed harder, "Shut up!" Angel said trying not to laugh himself.

"Sorry, sorry," Faith said grabbing onto Angel's arm. She immediately stopped laughing, and rested her head on his shoulder.

_Okay, short chapter Blah, blah, blah! You should know my speech by no! So just visualize it here. Please review._


	6. Chapter 5: Trouble in an Almost Paradise

**Chapter 5: Trouble in an Almost Paradise**

Lindsey stood in his apartment, seriously pissed off, but somehow relieved. Faith wanted too much in his eyes. Way too much. His anger subsided, when he remembered _her_. He had _her_, no more hiding it. He was seeing someone on the side. Turns out neither of them were satisfied with this relationship. He went to the phone and called _her_ up.

&&&&&&&&

3 days later…

Cordelia walked into her apartment and heard the phone ringing. She quickly answered it.

"Hello?" she said twirling her fingers in her brown hair.

"Hey, what's up?" Charles Gunn asked.

"Nothin' much," she said walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"You hear back from that doctor yet?" Gunn said, obviously not very fond of the guy.

"Not yet," Cordy said grabbing a can of diet coke.

"Hate to say I told ya so," Gunn started.

"Then don't," she said drinking down the soda in one gulp.

"Well, don't give me a reason too," Gunn said.

"Shut up," Cordelia said, walking into the living room, and turning the TV on "I got to go, I have a someone on hold," she said switching over to the other line. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey, what's up?" Buffy asked.

"Nothin' just got home, and I haven't had a moments peace yet," Cordelia said.

"Enough about your problems, Faith just called and she wants to talk to us, meet at my apartment," Buffy said.

"Ugh, just give me the big pieces of info," Cordy said getting comfortable in an easy chair.

&&&&&&&&

Fred walked into Spike's apartment.

"Hey, baby?" Fred called out, as she walked into the dark apartment. She looked around, the shades were drawn, and she couldn't see two feet in front of her. She turned the lights on. When he lights came on she found Spike in front of her sitting on the couch. "Spike, what's wrong?" she asked. Spike just looked at her.

"What I said before, you know, no children, I didn't really mean it," Spike said while starring at the wall. "But we should just take our time, we've only been together for two years or so, but I ain't ready for all that stuff yet. Give me time," Spike said looking up at Fred with the puppy dog eyes. She could never resist those eyes.

"Sorry, for pushing, take all the time you need," Fred said kissing him on the cheek.

&&&&&&&&

Faith walked into Buffy's apartment, she saw B., and Red, and Dawn sitting on a leather couch.

"So what did you wan to talk about?" Buffy asked.

"Um, it's about me and Lindsey," Faith said sitting down near Buffy.

"Whatever it is, you two can get through it, you always have be-" Buffy said but was cut off.

"We broke up," Faith said as silence took over the room.

"I always knew he was an asshole," Dawn said trying to make Faith feel better, her knowledge in this area was limited.

"I left him," Faith said.

"I stand by my comment," Dawn said.

"Why did you leave him," Willow asked.

"I found someone new," Faith said.

"That guy at the bar?" Willow asked. Faith nodded her head.

"What guy?" Dawn asked.

"So he asked you to leave him?" Buffy said.

"WHAT GUY?" Dawn shouted.

"No, he told me to make a choice," Faith said.

"A choice?" Willow asked.

"**WHAT GUY!?**" Dawn shouted as loud as she could.

"Shut up!" Faith, Buffy, and Willow all shouted at once.

"He made me chose between him or Lindsey," Faith said.

"So what's his name?" Buffy asked.

"Angel," Faith said, giggling. Dawn starred at her in shock.

"What was that?" dawn asked.

"What was what?" Faith said.

"You giggled," Dawn said.

"Did not," Faith said, though she knew she did.

"What is this guy good in bed?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn!" Buffy scolded, "you're to young to be thinking of that kind of stuff!"

"I'm 16!" Dawn shouted.

"I don't care," Buffy shouted.

"If mom we're still around she…" Dawn began to say walking to her bedroom.

"Well mom's not around, she's in rehab, remember?" Buffy said, Dawn walked into her room.

"Well is he," Willow asked enthusiastically.

"Well is he what?" Faith asked.

"Good, you know, in bed," Willow asked barely able to suppress her laughter.

"Willow!" Faith said chuckling "we haven't even gotten there yet!" Faith said laughing.

"Yeah, sure," Buffy said rolling her eyes.

_So what do you think, I've been trying to make my chapters longer, looks like I've succeeded in this one. But don't get used to it. Please review! Oh and looks like the Spike/Buffy thing ain't gonna happen. Sorry, I just like the Fred and Spike thing too much._


	7. Chapter 6: A Little Bedroom Fun & Sarcas

**Chapter 6: A Little Bedroom Fun & Sarcasm**

Faith walked into Angel's apartment. She saw Angel on the couch feeding Connor. Angel looked up and saw Faith standing there. She had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked as he burped Connor.

"My friends want to meet you," Faith said.

"So…that's bad why?" Angel asked kissing Faith softly on the neck.

"First impressions, always the big issue," Faith said kissing Angel.

"You worry too much," Angel said walking into the nursery and placing Connor in the crib for a nap.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Faith said wrapping her arms around Angel's neck as he walked out of the nursery. Angel kissed her.

"In this issue at least," Angel said picking Faith up off the ground and holding her in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

Faith looked at the floor, seeing how high she was being held, "Whoa, you must be pretty strong to be able to hold me," Faith said as she leaned in to give Angel another kiss.

"Nah, you ain't that heavy," Angel said holding her tighter in his arms.

Faith pulled her head back in disbelief at what she just heard. "You trying to get me into bed?" she asked.

Angel chuckled playfully as he kissed her neck. He carried her into the bedroom she began to giggle.

"Angel, put me down!" she said laughing. He did so, right on the bed. Angel climbed on top of her, he kept kissing her. She kept laughing. He didn't mind, it meant she was having a good time. She couldn't help it anyway.

&&&&&&&&

Angel woke up with Faith in his arms, he looked at the clock, it was two in the morning. But for some reason he couldn't sleep. Something kept him up. He got up and got dressed. He walked into the nursery, and looked at Connor. He was sleeping.

&&&&&&&&

Faith woke up in the bed alone. Angel was nowhere to be seen. She got dressed she walked into the hall and saw a light. It was coming from Connor's room. She walked into the nursery, she had never seen it before. She found that weird, living there for three months and that was the only room she hadn't seen yet. It was a blue room, there were some baby toys on a shelf, and baby supplies: diapers, powder, etc. She saw Angel hovering over the crib.

"Angel?" Faith asked.

Angel turned around to face her. "Yeah, sweetie?" he asked walking over to her and kissing her affectionately.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Can't sleep," he said as he picked her up and carried her out of the room. "But you should," he said placing her onto the bed.

He tried to walk away. But Faith grabbed his arm. "Come here," she said pulling him onto the bed. She kissed him and buried her head in his chest, "sleep, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere," Faith said.

"That's all I needed to know," he said before falling asleep beside her.

&&&&&&&&

Dawn awoke to the smell of eggs frying. She walked out of her room, in her night gown.

"Morning, Dawnie," Willow said.

"Morning, Will, have you heard anything from mom yet?" Dawn asked.

"No your mother hasn't called, or anything, but don't worry I'm sure they don't allow her to drink there," Willow said trying to be funny.

"Uh…ha ha?" Dawn said sarcastically.

Buffy walked out of her room, from the smell of bacon.

"So what's on the menu today Chef Willow?" Buffy said trying to lighten the heavy mood.

"Oh, great. Another comic," Dawn said getting another good joke line. "So, what's going down today?" she asked.

"Meeting Faith's new squeeze," Buffy said trying to wake herself up by lightly slapping herself in the face.

"If you wanna get slapped, I'll be glad to do it!" Dawn said sarcastically. Buffy just looked at her with an evil look on her face.

_Okay, so I know I say this a lot, but what do you think? And if you don't like my jokes, just tell me and I'll stop. Oh, and about the last chapter, Cordelia's "Doctor" was somewhat of a one night stand. Just please review._


	8. Chapter 7: A Proposal

**Chapter 7: A Proposal**

Angel waked out of the shower, it was 8:00 o'clock. He had gotten up only minutes earlier. Faith still slept, he walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. He got dressed and walked into the kitchen and got started on making breakfast.

&&&&&&&&

Faith woke up around 8:05, she reached to her left, but felt nothing, Angel was gone. She got up and walked into the kitchen. She saw him standing there, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him, he kissed her back.

"So what's for breakfast?" she asked as she continued to kiss him.

"Anything you want," he said lifting her off the ground again.

"Good answer," Faith said wrapping her legs around his waist. "I love you," she said as he kissed her.

"Love you more," Angel said, kissing back.

&&&&&&&&

Dawn walked out of her room, it was now nine o'clock PM. She looked at Willow and Buffy they were dressed to party.

"We going somewhere where I won't be allowed in?" Dawn asked.

"No, although you'll have to get a geeky red stamp on your hand," Buffy said.

"We're meeting Angel and Faith at Caritas," Willow said.

"And I have a little proposal for you," Buffy said with a menacing tone in her voice.

"That is?" Dawn asked.

"You be good, and I'll buy a new stereo," Buffy said.

Dawn thought about this for a minute, "okay," she agreed.

&&&&&&&&

Angel and Faith sat at the bar.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you more," he said kissing her.

Buffy, Willow, Dawn, and Cordelia walked up and sat next to them.

"So this is Angel?" Buffy asked surveying him.

"Hey, eyes off!" Faith said sarcastically.

"So how is he? You know is he rude, shy, gentle, rough?" Willow asked.

"Well, gentle, passionate, romantic, and you know the kind," Faith said as Angel kissed her neck, Faith shoved him away, "not around my friends," she whispered in his ear.

"Can't help it, can't keep my hands off of you," he said as he kissed her.

"Well, if you're a good boy tonight you won't have to," she said as she kissed him back. "Oh, this is Buffy, this is Willow, this Dawn, this is Cordelia, and where the hell is Xander?" Faith asked.

"He had work," Cordelia said.

"Eh, you'll meet him some other time," Faith said.

_So what do you think, this chapter's not that great though, the next one will be better. And I am begging you I need reviews, they're the only thing that keeps me going._


	9. Chapter 8: A Proposal of A Different Kin

**Chapter 8: A Proposal of A Different Kind**

Faith and Angel walked into the apartment, they had been out all night with Buffy and everyone else, semi-celebrating Faith's 24 birthday. And now it was time to give Faith her present. Angel kissed her she kissed him back. He cleared his throat and took her hand. He kissed her again.

"Um, Faith?" he said to get her attention.

"Yeah?" she said not really wanting to talk.

"Well, I know we've only known each other for a couple of months, but it feels right," Angel said. Faith tried to understand what he was saying but it was too foggy to be clear. "Um, what I guess I'm trying to say is, Faith…uh…will you…well…ah…will you," Angel tried to say but he was too nervous.

"Will I what? Dominate you in bed? Shower with you? What? Come on say it, what do you want?" she said getting impatient.

"Will you…be my…wife?" he said in a hushed voice, but Faith couldn't hear him.

"Huh, what? Repeat that again?" Faith said, leaning in so she could hear better.

"Will you…(oh, great awkward silence)…marry me?" he asked again, this time Faith heard him. She stared at him as if he had said he was dying, which made Angel as nervous as hell.

"Angel!" she said laughing, he looked at her.

"Was that funny? I was-" Angel began to say but he was cut off by Faith kissing him.

"I will," she said softly.

He looked at her and laughed himself, then they kissed again. She jumped into his arms, and they kissed again. Angel put Faith on the couch and took a box out of his pocket. He opened it and inside was a ring. Faith didn't know much about jewelry, but it looked expensive.

"How much was that?" Faith asked.

"Doesn't matter," he said sliding the ring onto her finger.

She kissed him again. "When's Spike bringing Connor back?" she asked hurriedly.

"Not until the morning," he said as they kissed again.

"Great," she said pulling him into the bedroom.

_So what do you think? If you don't like what's going on, then sorry, but I do like what's happening in this story._


	10. Chapter 9: Making Plans

**Chapter 9: Making Plans**

Faith lay awake in Angel's arms. Angel had fallen asleep some time ago.

'Did I make the right choice? What if it doesn't work out?' her thoughts began to drift in the other direction, 'But he does love me, and I love him, but if it doesn't work out, I don't want him getting hurt and running off with the next woman who comes along. No! Angel wouldn't do that, he has Connor to worry about, and we have love to hold us together.' She snuggled up close to Angel, and rested her head on his chest. 'It'll all work out, we're soul mates I can feel it,' she thought as she feel closed her eyes, she let his breathing be her lullaby as she drifted of to her dream world.

&&&&&&&&

Angel woke up early, it was still dark out, and he didn't want to get up for the fear of waking Faith. He didn't fear it because she got bitchy, she never did, he just cared too much. He lay in bed next to her thinking. Thinking the only things there was to think about, what else was there right now? Them, Connor, marriage, how their friends would react. Would they think it was too early? Would they accept it?

Angel kissed the top of Faiths head, he closed his eyes and tried not to think. He tried to concentrate on Faith's breathing.

&&&&&&&&

Faith woke up again, sunlight was streaming through the window, she felt Angel's arms around her, for once she had woken up, and he was still there.

"Morning," he said as he pulled her closer. She kissed him, and h e kissed her back with a passion.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What the hell," Faith said as Angel got out o bed and dressed.

Angel walked over to the door, and opened it. Spike was standing there.

"The deal was until ten o'clock, so here's your kid," Spike said as Angel took him into his arms.

"No trouble?" Angel asked.

"Well, he stunted my sex life, but no, no trouble," Angel gave Spike a cold look fore making a sex joke in front of Connor. "Sorry," Spike said before he left.

Faith walked up behind Angel and put her arms around his neck. "So, that was Spike?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said turning around.

"He seems to be nice," she said as she kissed him.

"Get to know him first," Angel said sarcastically.

"Hey, let me," Faith said motioning towards Connor. Angel let Faith hold him. Connor cooed. "I've always wanted children," Faith said as she gently rocked Connor back and forth in her arms.

"I could stand to have one or two more, just not right now," Angel said.

_I want reviews I need reviews, please review. Oh and the next chapter might have a big time jump, I haven't decided yet._


	11. Chapter 10: Merger

**Chapter 10: Merger**

It had been about 11 months since Angel had proposed to Faith, and the wedding was only two weeks away. Faith couldn't wait, they had planned everything together, along with some suggestions from their friends.

&&&&&&&&

Angel woke up, Faith was not next to him in bed, he could hear the shower running. He checked the time, it was 10:00. They had to be at Wolfram and Hart in one hour, there was a party celebrating the merger of Wolfram and Hart and another Law Firm, whose name Angel could not remember.

Faith walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her body, Angel watched her, he followed her with his eyes. She looked at him, as she bent over to get into the lower draw of the bureau. She took out a black dress.

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed too?" Faith said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, but it doesn't take me an hour," Angel said watching her.

"Well, if it wasn't formal it wouldn't take me an hour either," Faith said walking back into the bathroom, dress in hand.

Angel got up and grabbed his bathrobe, he walked into the nursery. He waked over to the crib, Connor was still sleeping. He left the nursery, and entered the kitchen, he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of baby formula. He put it in the microwave and heated it for 30 seconds. When it was finished, Connor was awake. 'Same time as always' Angel thought as he walked back into the nursery. He picked Connor up and fed him.

&&&&&&&&

Angel and Faith left around 10:45, they left Connor with a babysitter. They arrived at Wolfram and Hart at 10:55.

"Time to put on a fake smile," Angel said as they got out of the car.

"So Wolfram and Hart are merging with what Law Firm?" Faith asked.

"I…dunno, just keep your comments to yourself," Angel said kissing her.

Faith and Angel walked into Wolfram and Hart, the place was really done up, she looked around in awe.

"So this is where you work?" she asked.

"My office is up stairs, but yeah, this is where I work," Angel said.

Faith took one last look around, her eyes landed on something she didn't like. Someone she thought she left behind. Someone from her past.

_So review, please tell me what you think. I don't think I'll be able to update again until after Christmas. Happy Holidays to all. _


	12. Chapter 11: Unexpected

3

**Chapter 11: Unexpected**

He was standing there, his arm around some young girls' waist. Angel led Faith into the elevator, she looked up at him and smiled. He lowered his head and kissed her lightly. She returned the kiss. They were on the top floor, it was vacant.

"Okay, why are we up here?" Faith asked.

"'Cause I wanted to get something," Angel said walking into his office, Faith followed him.

She looked around, Angel pulled a file out of his desk. He pulled a paper out of this file and laid it on the desk.

"Faith, I need you…to sign this," Angel said nervously. Faith walked over to the desk.

"What, uh, is it?" she asked.

"It's an adoption form," he said. She looked at him in shock, "you know, you'll be Connor's legal guardian."

She picked up a pen, "where do I sign?" she asked a little nervous.

"Here," Angel said pointing to a black line, he looked at her as she signed, "and here."

Faith signed everywhere she had to. "Is that all?" she asked.

"Yeah, all I have to do is bring these to town hall and get them legalized," he said putting the papers in his desk.

She looked at him and smiled, he walked around the desk and took her into a deep passionate kiss interrupted by a knock at the door. "Oh, damn it!" Faith said sarcastically.

Spike walked in with Fred on his arm. "What the bloody hell is goin' on here?" Spike asked slurring.

"You must excuse him, he's a little drunk," Fred said.

"Wow and it's only 11," Faith said sarcastically.

"Trust me ain't nothin' new," Fred said, making Spike sit on the couch. Faith looked at her raising an eyebrow, crossing her arms, and smiling, struggling to suppress laughter.

"Faith, right?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," Faith replied.

"So, you and Angel?" Fred asked.

"Yup," Faith said, "but how in the hell did you not know, I mean you are his friend right?"

"I'm usually in the dark," Fred said Spike tried to stand up, Fred got forceful and pushed him back onto the couch. "Stay!" she commanded.

"How long have you and…" Faith tried to think of his name.

"Spike?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, how long have you and Spike been together?" Faith asked.

"Hmm, about two years," she said.

Angel's cellphone rang, he answered it.

"Not bad," Faith said, "so you guys goin' strong, or are you free to date anyone?"

Spike tried to stand up again, "I said STAY!" Fred shouted as she pushed him back into the couch.

"Damn!" Faith said.

"Yeah, may seem funny, but I swear one of these days I'll get him to stop drinking," Fred said.

"How ya gonna do that? Withhold sex?" Faith said.

"Don't give her ideas!" Spike shouted.

"Oh, shut up you drunken bastard," Fred said sarcastically under her breath.

_So what do you think? Please review. P.S. I know Fred's character is a little off in this chapter but I thought it would be funny if she was a domineer._


	13. Chapter 12: Perfect

**Chapter 12: Perfect**

Angel had his arm around Faith's waist as the elevator opened they were on the twelfth floor. Faith looked around, the party looked pretty boring. Just lawyers with their million dollar wives. She chuckled at the thought, she was marrying a lawyer. But she wouldn't turn into anything like that, she promised herself that a long time ago.

Angel and Faith walked past Lindsay. Faith walked closer to Angel, Angel smiled. He pulled her even closer.

Lindsay was talking to Angel's boss, he turned around and saw Faith walking next to some man. He recognized the man, he just didn't remember from where. Then it hit him, he was the man who was at his apartment about a year ago. Anger, but he willed it away.

Faith looked out the window, at the view, she could see to the city limits. She was in awe while it also caused a little fear. High places, she didn't like them. Nope, not at all. She looked back at Angel. He smiled at her.

&&&&&&&&

Faith and Angel walked into their apartment. Connor in Faith's arms, she waked into the nursery and placed him in the crib. She turned to face Angel who was standing in the doorway. She walked over to him, they kissed. He pulled her into the bedroom.

&&&&&&&&

Faith woke up, and seemed she was always waking up with Angel not trying to fall back asleep to dream her life away. Much like she did with Lindsay. There may have been love in that relationship but it was few and at the best times scarce. She wrapped her arms around Angel's chest and rested her head on his neck. She didn't close her eyes. She didn't want to dream her life away anymore. She didn't want to lie anymore. She just wanted to live. And love, and to be loved.

And that's why Angel and Faith were perfect for each other, they brought out the best in each other. At least that's what she thought, she wondered if he thought that too. But it didn't matter, she knew he loved her.

She kissed his cheek and rested her head in the crook of his neck and listened to him breath.

_So, so sorry for not updating for awhile. I won't make excuses. They're worthless anyway. I'm just so sorry. (Feels guilty) Please don't hate me. Cause I'd die without reviews. And if it's not asking too much. Please check out some of my other stories. They're all A/F. I'm an A/F shipper. So I'll end this here. Please review._


	14. Chapter 13: Not So Perfect

**Chapter 13: Not So Prefect**

_A/N: This chapter is for Imzadi, so he can stop asking me to pair Lindsey (did I spell that right?) up. This takes place at the same time during the last part of the last chapter._

Lindsey walked into his apartment Eve followed quickly. He looked around it was dark, the sun was setting. Eve walked into the bathroom and five minutes later Lindsey heard the shower running. He walked over to the window and looked outside. The sky looked like it was on fire.

He shut the shades and buried himself once more in his work. He had clients to tend to, a case to work tomorrow, and memories to forget. Bad memories, whenever something got bad he buried himself in his work.

Eve stepped out of the bathroom and ran into the bedroom. She got dressed in a skimpy outfit, and walked back out into the living room. She walked past Lindsey, hoping to entice him. Nothing. She walked past him again. She bumped the table "accidentally," that got his attention. He looked at her, and smiled.

()Meanwhile()

Fred dragged a drunk Spike into their apartment. She dragged him to the bed and helped him undress.

"You have got to stop drinking," Fred said.

Spike mumbled something but Fred couldn't hear it. "What was that? Speak up!" Fred said.

Spike put his head on a pillow.

()Later()

"You're gonna have one hell of a hang over in the morning," Fred said as she got ready for bed.

Spike woke up with a pounding in my head, he sat up in bed and grabbed his head in pain. He looked around, the shades were open, he made his way over to them, gripping the bedposts to steady him. He shut them, Fred came into the room, she handed him some Advil and a glass of water. He swallowed the Advil but didn't drink the water.

"What I said last night, about you, you know about you drinking so much, I'm serious, I want you to stop," Fred siad in a serious voice.

"Yeah, I know I have to, its just it helps," Spike said.

"Helps what?" Fred asked.

"Bad memories," Spike said.

"Like?" Fred asked again, wanting to know more.

"Don't want to talk about," Spike said.

"You know talking about it helps, when you want to, I'm here to listen," Fred said.

Spike watched as she walked out of the room. He followed her but didn't stop her. He went into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, Fred watched sadness I her eyes. He poured it down the sink. Fred smiled, she couldn't help it.

_So what do you think? Oh, btw, this website won't allow me to use the symbols I usually use anymore, so I'm improvising. BTW, does any body know whow to get in touch with the site owner, I want to ask him/her to fix this. Don't worry I'll be polite._


	15. Chapter 14: Opening

**Chapter 14: Opening**

Spike sat down on the couch. He had a sad look on his face. Fred watched him through her sorrow drowned, brown eyes, there was nothing she could do, and if he didn't want to tell her she wouldn't know. He was stubborn, she had learned that a long time ago. She walked over to him and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. He looked into her eyes. The pain he felt, memories he wished he could drown, but he couldn't he promised he wouldn't.

Fred locked her eyes on his. Brown eyes meeting blue. Sincerity meeting cold. He had nothing to say. No words to utter to her. He wanted to tell her everything, but was unsure what her reaction would be.

&&&&&&&&

Faith walked out of the shower and was greeted by Angel who was holding Connor. Angel kissed Faith, he smiled at her. He walked into the nursery and put Connor down. Faith walked into the bedroom and got dressed.

&&&&&&&&

Dawn walked into the kitchen and saw Willow was making breakfast as usual. She sat down at the table. Buffy walked out of her bedroom, Riley followed her. The sat next to Dawn. Willow had finished making breakfast.

"So, uh, when's Faith wedding?" Dawn asked.

"We told you this yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, I swear you need sticky pad note on your forehead," Buffy said.

"Doesn't answer my question," Dawn replied.

"13 days," Willow said.

Dawn took a piece of toast of a plate set in front of her.

&&&&&&&&

Faith and Angel looked into each other's eyes. They kissed, it was soft and short. They kissed again. Angel got up off the bed, Faith grabbed his shirt, and pulled him back down.

"Don't leave," she said kissing him again.

"I guess I could stay another hour," he said kissing her again.

&&&&&&&&

Spike looked at Fred, deep despair in his eyes. He couldn't take feeling his pain anymore.

"Fred?" Spike said unsure of himself for once.

Fred looked at him, unsure of what to say.

"Um, yeah?" she said uneasy.

"Well, you said I could talk to you when I felt comfortable, well…uh, about that," Spike began, "um, I had a bad childhood, my mum wasn't too bad but it was my father."

Fred looked at him, ready for what was to come. "What about your dad?" she asked carefully.

"He, uh, beat me, that's why I drink," Spike said.

_First off, I have to apologize to Imzadi. I was rude and there is no excuse. But it gets annoying someone asking you to pair up a character. But that's no excuse. Next chapter I'm moving on to the wedding._


	16. Chapter 15: The Day Before

**Chapter 15: The Day Before**

Faith woke up at the sound of someone knocking on the door. She looked at Angel he apparently had woken up as well. Faith got up before him, and went to the door. She peered into the peephole, then turned to Angel in shock.

"Hun?" Angel asked.

"Prepare yourself," Angel raised an eyebrow, "it's my sisters!" Faith said as she opened the door, and a dark haired woman stepped in followed by a red haired woman.

The brown haired woman looked around the apartment, "not bad, not bad at all," she said.

"Um…" Angel said unsure of what to say.

"Oh, Angel, this is my sister, Hope," Faith said pointing to the red head, "and this is Chastity," she said pointing to the brunette.

'Faith, Hope, and Chastity? What kind of mother would name their daughters that? Oh, right, the religious kind,' Angel said in his head.

Chastity and Hope just keep talking on and asking questions about the wedding, Faith just pretended to listen and nodded at appropriate times.

Angel looked at the clock on the wall, it was nearing midnight.

"Um, girls as interesting as this all is (it really isn't) its near midnight, so if you don't mind, me and Faith are gonna go back to bed, you're welcome to sleep on the couch-"

Faith shot him a dirty look and mouthed the words 'no fucking way in hell are they staying here.'

"Us, stay here? No way, (Faith breathed a sigh of relief) this is the day before the wedding, the bride and groom are not allowed to see each other for 24 hours before the wedding." Faith went bugged eyed as Chastity spoke those words.

"Okay, time to go, get the hell out!" Faith said opening the door and "kindly" gesturing for them to leave.

Faith voice was beginning to rise, Angel was beginning to worry about her waking Connor up. Hope and Chastity obviously weren't going to leave without Faith. Faith looked at Angel for help. Angel didn't reply he just mouthed the words 'what the hell am I supposed to do?'

"Get out," Faith said again.

"But-" Chastity began.

"Superstitions, it's all bull," Faith said.

"I give up, " Hope said.

"Never give up, Hope," Chastity said.

Faith and Angel began laughing at that.

"What?" Chastity asked.

"No, never mind," Faith said still laughing.


	17. Chapter 16: Day of Destiny

2

**Chapter 16: Day of Destiny**

Faith looked in the mirror, she slid her hands over her stomach to smooth out the dress. Buffy walked in fully dressed in a bride's maid gown.

"Faith what the hell is taking so long," Buffy asked.

"Just want everything to be perfect," Faith said managing a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked seeing right through.

"I'm just wondering if this is right," Faith said.

"Oh, no. No. No. No. No. No. NO. You are not backing out of this. You've been looking forward to this since the day Angel proposed. No way in hell am I letting you walk out of this and let you regret it for the rest of your life," Buffy said.

Faith turned to look at her, and gave a silent glare of defeat.

&&&&&&&&

Angel sat on the old sofa. He was in his tuxedo. Spike sat beside him. Angel was frightened and excited all at once.

"Are you sure you're making the right choice?" Spike asked.

"What asking you to be my best man?" Angel said sarcastically.

Spike chuckled, "no, marrying Faith."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Angel replied.

"Are you sure she loves you?" Spike asked.

Angel smiled thinking of what she's done to prove that, "yeah I'm sure."

Spike eyed him suspiciously wondering what that tone in his voice meant.

Angel looked at him, "what?"

"What's with that tone in your voice?" Spike asked.

"What tone?" Angel asked quickly.

"The one saying she's done more than her fair share for you," Spike said.

Angel looked dumbfounded.

"Sexual favors?" Spike said.

"None of your business," Angel said still chuckling.

"When's this thing getting' started?" Spike asked.

"Soon, as soon as Buffy gets back and tells me Faith's ready," Angel said.

"You know it's usually customary to-" Spike was cut off.

"I know," Angel said, "Spike, go and check on Connor."

Spike left the room, and went to look for Fred who was babysitting.


	18. Chapter 17: Afterwards

**Chapter 17: Afterwards**

_A/N: I'm skipping past the wedding stuff since I have **NO** idea what everyone says…so...yeah…_

Connor was staying with Fred and Spike. It was late, and Faith was sound asleep, it was a full moon, and the sky was clear and little light shown through the windows.

He looked at the clock it was nearing one. Angel had his head resting on one hand and the other wrapped around Faith. Faith was on her side, her head was on his chest. He was exhausted but he couldn't sleep. He kissed her forehead. And just laid there thinking of what was to come. What kind of life he was going to have with Faith. He only knew one thing; Faith made him happy, so he knew he would be happy as long as he was with her.

He kissed her forehead again, and put his other arm around her. He closed his eyes, and sighed. He stared at the ceiling, Faith moved a little but did not wake. Angel held her closer. He sighed again, and closed his eyes, listening to her breathing.

&&&&&&&&

A/N: I know this chapter SU-UCKS on EVERY level. And I'm sorry for not updatingfor a while.

I also want to take this time to reply to THE rudest review I have EVER gotten.

"Wow! Dude, you're an idiot. You're 16 and you don't know the meaning of obstinate? That's sad. It's abstinent not obstinate. And by the way, you have a horrible taste in music. The K is capitalized in KoRn and the R is backward ((but I understand you can't do that on this site)). Next time, use a dictionary."

"Wow! Dude, you're an idiot." Stop right there.

"You're 16 and you don't know the meaning of obstinate? That's sad." Didn't I tell you to stop? You have got to learn respect.Right, kid, shut it. Obstinate means to refrain form something you enjoy. i.e. Spike enjoys sex (obviously, lol.) And I was if-y about KoRn. (Decided I don't like them.)

"That's sad. It's abstinent not obstinate." The way I'm using it either word can be used.

"And by the way, you have a horrible taste in music." Right, SHUT UP! It may be bad to you, but keep it to yourself, I **LOVE** what I listen to and I will **NOT **let anyone tell me what I listen to sucks. So SHUT UP. And I don't want to be rude but you were SOOO rude to me.

"Next time, use a dictionary." Get a life.

(Sorry for ranting, not to "Lonnie" of course, just sorry to everyone else who actually read it...please don't hate me, cause I'd die without reviews, lol.)

&&&&&&&&

This story is not going anywhere I wanted it to. I loved the beginning of it, but I'm forcing ideas out of my head. I'm gonna finish this. The next part I upload will be a prologue. Sorry people.


	19. Epilogue: The End

**Epilogue: The End**

A/N: This chapter is going to be excerpts from "Angel's Journal."

&&&&&&&&

May 17, 2007.

Everything has worked out fine. The wedding, honeymoon, etc. I have a feeling I'm not going to have anymore lonely nights, and I'm not going to have to worry that much when Connor starts school, because I know Faith will be there to help me.

If I look over my shoulder now, towards the bed, I can see her sleeping. Her hair shiny and brown hair is down to her chest now, she's sleeping, the light from the lamp illuminates her skin, like it's glowing. She looks like an angel (shut up, self) in this light, and she's more beautiful than ever – happier too. I wonder, sometimes, if she's happier because she's with me, or because she's away from Lindsey. But I try not to dwell on it. It's not important anyway. As long as she's happy, then so am I.

&&&&&&&&

Angel looked up from the notebook on his desk, he turned to look at Faith. He smiled as she mumbled something in her sleep then turned onto her side. He looked at the clock, 12:30. "Damn," he said to himself, "it's later than I thought." 'Wow, talk to yourself, much?' Angel said in his head, then shut the light off andgot into bed. He wrapped an arm around Faith and shut his eyes.

-End

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. Sorry it took so long to update. And sorry the ending kinda sucked.


End file.
